


6 Years Later

by MyzzNamikaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But i didnt include it in the story, Enjoy!, Fluff, I know this doesn't relate to the manga but still, I was like 12 when i wrote this, Im horrible at tagging, Levi is older too, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, The major character death tag is those background characters that died, so does that count as a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzzNamikaze/pseuds/MyzzNamikaze
Summary: This is a ONESHOT Ereri/Riren. It takes place 6 years after Eren leaves with a couple of his friends and 1000 soldiers to destroy the titans. After they succeed, Eren comes back as a hero, and also to confess to Levi. Please Enjoy!





	6 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story i had on fanfiction.net from like last year January and decided to upload here, since its gonna be a while since i update venomous cure cause of exams.

After 6 long years of fighting, losing precious friends, soldiers and family, humanity finally won. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Krista (Historia), and Eren, had gone out with over 1,000 other soldiers to fight against Ymir, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt, along with the other titans. The Military Police and King, had prevented Levi, Hange, and Erwin to go along with them, saying, "They need to learn how to fight on their own, or they'll never learn to live." Hange was extremely against it, along with Erwin. Levi was sure that the brat would get eaten out there, even if he could shift into a titan. Today, they were finally coming back. The 7 friends, along with about 200 soldiers made it back. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean were 21 now. Connie, Sasha and Krista were 20. The sacrifices they made helped save humanity.

"It's been a while since I've been here." stretched Eren.

"Yeah... it's just you Jaeger." Jean grumbled sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut it horse face." mumbled Eren.

Everyone snickered at the two. They did grow into fine young men. Eren had gotten a lot taller, along with Jean. Though, Eren was much more handsome than Jean, and horse face was a little jealous about that. Mikasa had let her hair grow past her shoulders. Her lips were a lot fuller, a beautiful girl - no, woman, indeed. She still had that red scarf around her neck. She'd probably wash it when they get to the Survey Corps. Nothing changed much about Armin, except for the fact that he, to, let his hair grow, and had to put it up in a ponytail. He _didn't_ look girly at _all_.

It went the same for Connie, Sasha and Krista. Except, Connie grew a mo-hawk... He and Sasha were dating. Everyone, including Mikasa, was sure that she and Eren was dating. No one knew that Armin and Jean was dating... except for Historia. She found out in a very disturbing way that she would rather not relive. She swore on her life to never tell anyone.

Armin sighed, "Do you guys think that everyone will be happy to see us?"

Krista giggled a little. "Of course. After all, we all saved humanity." Then she gloomed a bit. "Despite the sacrifices."

"Those sacrifices saved humanity Historia." Mikasa commented in a monotone voice.

"You don't have to sound so cold hearted."

"She usually sounds like that."

They crowds started to surround them and cheer. Eren was finally recognized as the hero he was. He was riding at the front of the soldiers with Armin and Mikasa on his sides. For the first time in years, Mikasa smiled at the scene. The crowd got louder.  
  
**_xXx_**

"Commander Erwin! They're back!" Screamed a messenger as he came running in to the room with Levi, Hange and Erwin.

"Who's back?" Hange asked excitedly.

"T-the soldiers! Who were sent out 6 years ago! They're here now. Crowds of people are surrounding them! Humanity has won. The titans have been destroyed."

Hange fell back into her chair and swung her hands back while screaming. Erwin let out a sigh of relief and Levi's usually dim and bored eyes perked up and filled up with hope.

"Erwin, Levi! We have to go and see them now!"

"Young man, take us to them now." commanded Erwin.

They all got up and followed the soldier back to where Eren and the others were riding in.

 

_**xXx** _

"They're back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Thank you for saving humanity!"

"Our lives are in your hands!"

"We owe you our lives!"

"Thank you!"

Those were the cheers of some of the people in the crowds. Eren was blushing his face off at the compliments. Jean was buffing his chest as he rode on his horse. Sasha was standing up on her horse and waving at everyone with a potato in one hand. Connie was making 'victory' poses at everyone. Mikasa was holding Eren's hand, despite riding the horse. It was a joyous day.

Hange pulled Levi and Erwin along with her to where the soldiers were. Levi couldn't really see through the crowd... due to how short he was. But he did hear and Erwin gasp and Hange had tears in her eyes. Levi glanced at both of them.

"What is it?"

"I think you want to see for yourself."

"Wha-"

Erwin pushed Levi through the crowd, all the way through the front. He mentally swore he would get Erwin back for this. He lifted his head up and let out a gasp. He didn't believe his eyes. He was sure he was seeing things.

 _'Eren...?'_ he thought.

He then looked at the girl holding Eren's hand. She had on a red scarf and had long black hair. He was positive that this person was Eren. He unconsciously walked closer to where they were riding.

Eren had a big smile on his face, and those ocean green eyes, damn those eyes. No one had eyes like that. He felt his heart grow warm at the young man riding up to where he was standing. Suddenly, grey eyes locked with green, and he saw Eren's face light up even more.

Eren glanced at Mikasa and Armin, and noticed that they had also seen Captain Levi. He gestured his horse to walk up to his superior. Of course, Mikasa and Armin followed him. He rode straight up to a shocked Levi. A face you don't see everyday, or rather, ever.

Eren hopped off his horse and let go of Mikasa's hands. Her palm now feeling cold without the warmth of Eren, and a little jealous that Eren was so happy to see the shorty. Hange and Erwin walked up behind Levi with big smiles on their faces. Eren smile got more passionate as he got closer to Levi.

Levi started to notice just how tall Eren had gotten in the past 6 years. _'He's 21 now right? Damn... I'm getting old.'_ Eren was now standing in front of Levi, while he was recieving giggles from Hange and Erwin. They knew exactly how Levi felt about the brat now.

Eren held out his hand to shake his superior's. "Hello, Captain Levi."

Levi clutched the front of his jacket while the wind was blowing. He was looking up into a very handsome face. Eren seemed to have gotten a new Survey Corps jacket made, since it was so long. Levi felt something welling up in his heart. He hesitantly reached out his hand to grasp Eren's.

"Eren. I see you made it back alive." he managed to say.

"Thank you sir... I think." Eren chuckled while scratching the back of his neck.

Levi noticed that Eren's ears were a little red. Then something hit him, _'He's hiding something.'_

_**-FLASHBACK FROM 6 YEARS AGO-** _

_"Eren, why are your ears so red? Are you catching a cold?" Hange asked._

_Eren looked nervously over to Armin and Mikasa, knowing that they knew why his ears were red. He moved his hands up to cover his ears._

_Armin chuckled. "He's not getting sick. He's hiding something."_

_Levi glanced at Eren. "Oh? What are you hiding?"_

_Eren stepped back and started to run out of the room, but Mikasa caught him._

_"Yes Eren. Do tell..."_

_"I hate you guys."_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-** _

"What are you hiding Eren?" Levi suddenly asked.

Eren looked up shocked and reached one hand up to touch his ears. They were really warm. A blush spread across his face. "N-nothing Corporal."

"Liar."

"I...I j-just-" Eren embarrassingly stuttered

"I thought you said he was your boyfriend." Armin teased Mikasa.

Mikasa shot a glare at Armin, and a death one to Levi. She was sure Eren was over the midget by now, but apparently, who only fell more in love with him. She folded her arms and decided to accept whatever made Eren happy.

"Go on" Levi commanded impatiently.

Eren let go of Levi's hand and covered up his face. _'Why did I have to do this here?'_ he thought, while mentally kicking himself. Hange and Erwin saw that nervousness on Eren's face, and understood exactly what he was trying to say, now if only Levi would catch on.

Eren breath in and breathed out. He walked closer to Levi and hugged him, not fearing the consequences, and possibly death that followed this courageous act. "I missed you very much, Captain."

Levi's eyes opened in a record breaking wide. His arms fell to his sides as he was squeezed by Eren. Time seemed to have stop. He then realized just how much he missed this freaking brat. From his boldness, down to his eyes, to the way he talks, his will power and his smile. He wanted all of it to belong to him. Levi unconsciously placed his arms on Eren's sleeves and grabbed it.

Eren's head jolted up. He could feel the Corporal holding on to him. His heart could explode. Did he reach Levi?

"Took you long enough to come back, you shitty brat." Levi grumbled loud enough for all of their friend's to hear.

Hange started laughing at the scene in front of here. Earning herself a scowl from Levi, "What the fuck are you laughing at four eyes?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think you'd become soft Levi!" she chuckled.

Everyone cheered at the scene they were looking at, Mikasa just gave a small smile. Eren leaned down to Levi's ears so only he could hear.

"I love you, Lance Corporal Levi." he whispered.

Levi smiled a bit. "Me too, brat."

Levi and Eren pulled apart a little, only to come back together, with lips locked. It was their first kiss, and certainly wouldn't be their last. They received congratulating cheers from the crowd and their friends.

 _'About time those guys get together.'_ all of their friends thought.  
  
_**-Fin-**_


End file.
